There Is No Truth In Him
by daisy14
Summary: I'm back! *****New chapter*****
1. chapter 1

There Is No Truth In Him  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey everyone!! I can hardly find anyone with fanfic for Once and Again. I love the relationship/interaction between Eli and Grace...so I decided to write a fanfic. I hope you guys like it! ~~lulu~~  
  
*This comes right after the "As you Like It" episode, and everyone is at their house for the cast party.  
  
"I'm not really anything...." Eli stammered and then let his voice trail when he realized the man wasn't listening. He followed Mr. Dimitry's fixed gaze to Grace. She looked particularly beautiful in that moment he let his eyes truly fall over her. There was something in the way the right angle from the light set her damp skin a glow. The rosy flush that crept into her warm cheeks. The unruly strands of her rain soaked hair, sticking lightly onto her face, he felt compelled to her. To be near her.   
  
Mr. Dimitry reached Grace, just as he exited the kitchen to enter the living room. There was something about this man, he just didn't like. His arm draped over Grace's shoulders, just like his had earlier. But this time Grace didn't pull away. She looked up to see who it was, and the Dimitry fellow smiled adoringly at her; bringing a small faint smile to her lips. Maybe the others couldn't see it, but he definately could. And suddenly, Eli felt something rise up inside of him. May be it was anger or protectiveness. May be it was jealously. Whatever it was was strong enough for him to take action.   
  
With quick strides he stood admonishingly behind the "educator" and cleared his throat. "Umm, Grace can I talk to you for a minute....alone?"  
"I'm really kind of busy right now..." she replied evenly. "It's important," he chided. "Please," his eyes pleaded with hers, his voice softer. "Ok," she breathed giving in, as he lightly grasped her hand and whisked her away into the garage.   
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

There Is No Truth In Him - Chapter 2  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey! Thanks for all your kindness. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!!!  
  
Grace pulled her arm away from his forcefully. "What exactly did you need to talk to me about?" she asked annoyed; crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to possibly shield her heart from more blows. Eli carefully shut the door behind him and turned to face her. Her blue eyes locked with his hazel, and her stare sent chills down his spine. "Eli?" Grace called again and broke his thoughts.  
  
"Umm, how did your performance go tonight? I'm really sorry that I-" he began apologetically. But Grace had been let down one too many times before, and she was ready to let her mind be heard. "It's ok, Eli. I'm over it already. It's just that something better came up right?" she barked icily. Eli felt like a thousand daggers had pierced his body. Grace prepared to storm out angrily but Eli blocked the door. "No, that's not it...my mom--"  
  
"Save it, ok. I really don't want to hear your excuses. No big deal." she said as she settled into a chair and laid her head in her hands. She let out a sigh as she brushed hair away from her face. "So we're cool?" Eli asked hopefully; expecting the matter to resolve a little too quickly. He felt uneasy, uncomfortable but relieved nonetheless. Suddenly, Grace looked up, "Why did you lie to me?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"I really wanted to be there, I swear. I had to leave because my mom thought I was at work.." "No, about the barette. It wasn't Jessi's." Grace looked into Eli's eyes blankly; he was busted. She knew it and he knew it.  
  
Next chapter coming soon!!! Feedback! 


	3. chapter 3

There Is No Truth In Him - Chapter 3   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, excuse me!! (lol) I am trying to get these chapters up was fast as I can, but it does take time. And frankly, sometimes I don't have a lot of it. Please be patient with me......and I hope you enjoy. Thanks!!!  
  
PamHol, tif, Marcelle, and all the other readers: you'll really like this one!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I....I...I-" Eli stammered, his brow furrowing.   
"You know what? Forget about it, it's none of my business and you don't have to explain yourself to me." she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry I brought it up." She didn't have the energy; not for a screaming match, not for an argument; not tonight.   
Grace broke the momentary lock of their eyes, when she bent her head down and untied her shoes. "Aahh," she sighed as she freed her feet from the confinements of the heavy leather. Eli still hadn't said a word. The situation had come and gone so quickly and it seemed like Grace was really ok with it.   
  
"Tired?" he restated the obvious and smiled crookedly, as he let out a breath, he hadn't realized he'd been holding; pulling out a chair and seating himself across from where she laid on the bed. "How can you tell?" she smiled faintly and propped her head on her elbow turning to lay on her side. Eli could no longer fight the urge to brush hair away from her angelic face. And before he really knew it, he had leaned over and brushed away the chestnut locks with his fingers.  
  
Their eyes had somehow found each other again. And there was something about this gaze, that pulled them in. And Grace just couldn't look away. Eli ran the back of his hand across her smooth cheek, bringing his touch to her neck, and then cupping her face. Eli leaned in closer, their faces mere iches away from each other. His lips ready for the sweet caress of a kiss. "Grace," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck. She had brought her hand over to his, and was absentmindedly massaging his long guitar-playing fingers. "Yea?" she whispered back. losing herself in his touch.   
  
"I really am sorry," he said with all sincerity; now massaging the back of her neck. "I know," she nodded slightly, although she still had doubts. Before the moment was lost, while he still had the courage, while they were still caught in this trance. Eli leaned in closer, Grace met him half way, and their lips finally met. Sliding over each other's softly, both their eyes closed. There was no urgency, just knowing that they had all the time in the world.   
  
With each brush of their lips, the kiss grew more passionate. Eli pulled Grace closer to him, deepening the kiss. And they both parted their lips, allowing their tongues to duel in this dance. Eli broke the kiss first, when he drew his lips from her mouth to her neck. Kissing and nipping there. "Eli," Grace whispered breathlessly. "We shouldn't.......we can't" she added while still enjoying the soft ministrations of his lips. "Right," he acknowledged and agreed, but made no effort to stop.  
  
A stern knock startled the two and they seperated abruptly. "Who is it?" Eli asked, trying to regain his composure, catch his breath. Grace jumped up from her spot on the bed, and leaned against a shelf. "Eli, it's Lily.....Grace sweetie, are you in there? They need you out there to make a speech..after all you are the star."  
"Sure, mom. I'll be out in a second." she replied nervously and without looking back at Eli, she gathered her shoes and ran out of the door. "Grace!" Eli called after her, but she was already gone.  
Eli closed his door, and leaned his back against it; closing his eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh. What just happened there?  
  
Feedback!!!! Next chapter soon (I hope)!!!!!   
*LuLu* 


	4. chapter 4

There Is No Truth In Him - Chapter 4  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
  
*****************************************  
  
Eli was desperate to talk to Grace. It had been days since the events of his room and she was avoiding him. She was running away, she was confused. Eli had tried to get her alone to talk, but she kept ignoring him, she was hiding. And Eli was getting frustrated...he NEEDED to talk to her. Who else in this crazy household could understand him so completely? Could look into his eyes and see his soul, see the goodness past all the failures, break through the barrier of the walls he'd put up?  
  
She was intoxicating. Grace was addictive. He needed her, he wanted her. Eli's dreams were filled with visions of Gracie and their kisses. Her sweet citrus scent, and the creamy softness of her skin, veloptuous lips sliding over his. She invaded his senses and his thoughts. Eli had never felt this way about anyone before, so completely taken, so far gone into her world. Not since Carla.....but what he had with her was so much different from what he was feeling for Grace.  
  
He was foolish to think that he had loved her. It was infatuation and he was blinded by her ways. All his troubles began when he met her....the marijuana, running away....everything. After all that time, after she had left and not given him a second thought. Carla was still affecting him. He didn't want his life to be this. Unemployed, addicted, living in a garage, no education, no future. Grace wouldn't settle for it......she'd go off to college, meet someone smarter, someone better for her than he was and that just couldn't happen. He couldn't let her slip away with out giving whatever happened a chance. He had to change, he wanted to change these destructive ways and finally he had the motivation, someone to do it for. Grace.   
  
Grace. Exactly what was he feeling for her? He had only really gotten to know her better because she was friends with Carla. Ok, so maybe Carla was good for something. But after that, when Rick packed them all up and moved in to Lily's, the talks they shared became more frequent and the familiarity was formed. But even still he had taken her for granted. Eli's mind drifted off to that night she showed up on his doorstep. No questions, just ushered her in. She must have been some kind of wonderful in that play, just like she was in reality. And then he thought of Mr. Dimitri, how come it took so long for him to see it, when everyone else could see how special she was right off the bat? Hell, grown men were falling in love with her. A teenager with incredible insight, a certain maturity and understanding -- an impression she gave off of knowing everything and nothing at the same time. He liked her, he really really liked her, he could love her, came the revelation. It would be easy to.   
****************************************  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" he heard her call from the kitchen. And then a thud, setting down books, he suspected and nearly jumped from the bed and dashed in to see her. Grace jumped, startled by his sudden appearance when the barrier of the frige door had uncovered him. And suddenly, her heart began to race. "Grace," Eli merely whispered her name. And she was afraid to look into his eyes. "I need to go," she retreated but he grasped her arm and a bolt of electricity shot through them both. "Stay." he said simply, but she couldn't move if she had wanted to. "We need to talk," he added and she nodded to scared to speak and followed him into his room. The setting of the most exhilarating night of her life. The night her heart felt the extremities of pain and pleasure.   
  
"No one else is home," Eli broke the silence but not the tension in the air. Grace sat down on the edge of his bed, trying not to think of his lips brushing against hers. "Grace," he stated and she looked up at him. "About that night...we need to clear the air."  
"I think we should both admit it was a mistake and promise to never let it happen again." she said with a such an assurance, if he hadn't known better would have broken his heart. "You and I both know that isn't possible Grace, I could feel it in your kiss.....we have something going on here....there are feelings and---" Grace let out a sigh, "Eli, please don't do this. We can't. We can't possibly be anything or carry this on....your dad and my mom."   
"I know the situation, believe me. But I can't let you go. I can't pretend like what happened didn't. I'm not as good an actor as you are.I'm just as confused.....but are you seriously going to tell me, here, straight to my face.... that you don't feel anything for me." His hand reached across to her and locked her eyes with his. "Can you?"  
  
Through watery eyes, she whispered, "No," and Eli smiled a little relieved and held onto her hands, leaning his head into hers. Her features softened as she smiled, and Eli brushed away stray tears with his thumbs. "What are we going to do?" she asked in all seriousness, although there was no certain answer. "I don't know Grace, I have no clue what to do." "We can't tell anyone about us, until we've figured out exactly what we are," She smiled as he pulled her onto the floor to join him, placing a kiss onto her palm. And then her forehead. She felt safe in that moment, when they were together and alone. She had followed her heart although her mind was screaming something else all together. It wa so like her to be unconventional, to take the uncertain path, but it felt right to be wrapped up in his arms.   
  
****************************************  
Thanks so much for all the positive comments and kind words. They are the greatest motivation for my writing. To all the other fanfic writers on the board: I am one of your greatest supporters and fans. You are all extremely talented and I love reading your E&G fanfics.   
Feedback Please!! I need it, I love it! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Breakfast the next day, was just like any other to the rest of the family. But for Eli and Grace, there was some feeling of excitement even as they did the most simplest of things. Like setting the table and getting juice. It was probably wrong to feel this way about keeping such a secret. But they were young and they had made the decision to jump head first into the pool of their own ignorance, hoping these choices would later bring some understanding of adolescence and adulthood. "Grace, bring the cream over here will you,"   
  
Grace stood and Eli followed, carrying an empty juice glass for cover. He surprised her by his proximity to her when she opened the fridge. Their faces mere inches apart, just like it had been the moment before their first kiss, their first series of kisses. A smile curved his lips, and amusement danced across her eyes. And as she reached for the carton, he reached for her hand, running his fingers along her arm. "What are you doing?" she whispered through her teeth. "I'm just getting something to drink," he whispered back, faking innocence in his eyes and it was Grace's turn to smile. Still, he made no attempts to break their contact. "Sweetie?" Lily called and the trance was broken. "The cream?" "Oh yeah, sure mom...." Grace replied and pulled away reluctantly and returned to the table.   
  
"Anybody have anything exciting to do today?" Lily inquired hoping to strike up a conversation.   
"I'm sleeping over at Samantha's," Zoe informed while spooning some cereal into her mouth. "Oh that's right," Lily said shaking her head. "I almost forgot about that...what about you Jessie?"   
She looked up from her bagel, "Oh, I'm spending the weekend with my mom," "And you Eli?" "Don't you have to work nights down at the studio now?" Rick chuckled from behind his paper. Eli shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Actually dad, there is something I need to talk to you about," Concerned eyes appeared, as Rick set down his paper and picked up his coffee. "What is it son?"  
"I got fired two nights ago," Eli confessed and raised a hand, silencing everyone else's reaction so that he could continue. "But, but I already have another interview somewhere else, this afternoon. It's a music shop that sells guitars and vinyl records, called Scales." Eli took a long calming breath and waited for his father's reaction. "Does mom know?" Jessie asked. "No, she doesn't....I'd like to tell her myself once I have this other job lined up....so she doesn't overreact."  
"Well, I don't know that to say, except I'm glad you were honest and I'm happy to see your really working hard." Rick offered some kind words and the chatter turned to normal. "Grace, what are you doing tonight?" "Umm, I don't know, I'll probably go to the movies or the mall...." "I can take you," Eli offered politely. "It's on the way to my interview."  
"Well, that's nice....Rick, you and I are going to dinner with Sam and Judy at six, so don't even think about flaking."  
  
*****************************************  
  
At around 12:30pm, Grace stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She figured since Eli's interview was at 2:45pm she had better go and take one, so he still had some hot water. A round of steam exited the hall bathroom through the crack of the door. And Grace shivered a little from the cold air. She was almost at her bedroom when Eli appeared from the head of the stairs....a towel in one hand, no shirt, tosseled hair, and wearing only his flannel pajamas, low on his waist. Grace's blue eyes grew dark and widened with shock and her cheeks flush from embarassment. She had realized they were both scnatily clad and her first instinct was to lock herself inside the safety of her room. But for some reason, her legs wouldn't comply.  
  
Eli felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. She literally took his breath away. His hazel eyes darkened with arousal, as he took in the scene laid out before him. Long strawberry blonde hair slick and wet....clinging to her back and her face. Blue eyes peeking through. Tiny water droplets sliding down the smooth bare skin of her shoulders. "I...I...I...I" Grace stuttered slightly and Eli smiled a crooked half smile. Grace smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later," she said, all the nervousness escaping her. As she entered the haven of her bedroom.   
  
Grace waited until she heard the water start up again before beginning to change. Sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. She staired at the reflection of the girl before her. It would be hard to pick up on the change, but she could see it. She was different somehow.   
  
**************************************  
  
At 2:00pm, Grace stood before Eli's door step, dressed in dark blue jeans and a form-fitting black sweater with one thin orange stripe across he middle and a low v-neck. Her hair was pulled up and pinned away from her face. The music was blaring and Grace impatiently raised her hand to knock again when the door cracked open and Eli appeared. "Hold on just a second," he said and turned off the music, squirted gel in his hair and fixed his collar. "Ok, let's go.."he added, leading her to the car while placing a hand on the small of her back.   
Eli followed her to her side of the car. "Aren't you driving?" she asked inquisitively, furrowing a brow. "Yeah," he said and opened her car door. "What are you doing?" Grace chuckled, slightly amused. "I'm opening your door..." he added ushering her in. When he had entered the vehicle himself he added with a smile, "Did anyone ever tell you you ask too many questions?"  
"I know, I'm sorry. It'll be the death of me," she smiled. "I'm sorry if I used up all the hot water earlier..." she said as they hit the road.  
"Don't worry about it, I actually needed it cold..." he winked. "Ugh, Eli" Grace smiled as she rolled her eyes. "What?" Eli shrugged. "Just, just shut up and drive," she giggled. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note - Who am I to deny my readers?? Anyway, I have really been brainstorming and I have some juicy storylines lined up for my next chapters.....let's just say there will be more conflict....enjoy!!!!  
  
"So...where should I meet you?" Eli asked as he circled the parking lot and pulled up to the front entrance. "What?" Grace asked surprised by his gesture. "After my interview, I can pick you up..." he smiled. "Oh, ok....the movie theaters at....." she checked her watch. "Four?"  
"Four is great, I'll see you then." he smiled and leaned in a little while she was gathering her things. Grace turned her head to unfasten her seat belt and Eli let his hand caress her face. She looked up into his awaiting eyes, with a small smile. Grace leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips before exiting, letting her lips linger for a moment..making sure no one was watching. "Bye," she said with a spirited wave and disappeared inside. Eli slowly started up the engine and drove away.  
  
*************************  
The interview had gone well, as he expected. He was perfect for this job, good hours; good pay. He knew a lot about music....loved music and he would have a 15% employee discount on all merchandise. Great for the band. But it carried a little more than those perks....it was the first step to a new, improved Eli.  
  
Eli parked the car and pulled on his brown suede coat as he walked to the theaters. He had been wanting to see Grace and get to be around her again. He wanted to kiss her again and make her smile. Eli was over anxious....and.....maybe a little nervous. He would admit to that.....even though their friendship was comfortable and familiar. When he entered, his eyes immediately searched for her, determined. And she was sitting on a bench in front of the cinema, a coffee cup in one hand and a book gently across her lap. Seeing her like this caused a smile to tug his lips. The room surrounding her was abuzz--lots of teenagers chattering and hanging out, waiting in line for a movie ticket..and she was concentrating on a book, on a Saturday.  
  
As Eli approached Grace a few, hot-to-trot girls stopped giggling in line and eyed him. He wasn't surprised these girls would find him attractive. After all, he was a Sammler....tall, dark, and handsome like his father. The girls continued to watch even as he walked up to the back of her bench and placed his hands over Grace's eyes. "Guess who?" he smiled as she pretended to ponder  
his identity. "Let's see.....your not my lawyer, or my latin lover--he has an accent, hmm..I'm drawing a blank.." she chuckles as she pulls away his hands and finds him standing over her. "Ouch, that hurt my feelings..." Eli pouted, giving his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Are you ready to go?" Grace asks closing her book.  
"Actually....how do you feel about catching a movie, while we're here?" "That depends on the movie," Grace responds as she stands by him at the end of the line. "You pick." he states as they near the holder. "Two tickets to The Royal Tenenbaums, please." Grace says and Eli reaches into his pocket for money for the tickets. "It's ok Grace....my treat." he smiles as he takes her hand and leads her inside.   
"Don't you want popcorn? I'd hardly call it a movie experience without extra butter." Grace smiles playfully, as Eli whisks her to the appropriate screen. "I didn't say we were actually gonna watch the movie...." Eli winks as they enter the dark theater and they seat themselve in the back corner. Grace giggled shyly, the dark theater helping to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. She hadn't expected Eli to act this way with her, different. She wasn't saying she didn't like it, it was just, well....different.   
The screens were still flashing the emergency exits and the tutorial about keeping quiet while the movie was playing when Eli reached impatiently for Grace. Desperately (almost) needing her lips on his. The palm of his hand massaged the back of her neck, as he brought her face closer to his. His eyes grew dark with arousal as she smiled. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Eli's lips brushed over hers softly, then quickly intensified. The force of their lips pressed together. Almost as if they were sharing the same breath. Her lips parted slightly and Eli took advantage slipping his tongue into her mouth. Enticing hers to meet his match for match in this battle where they would both be winners.   
****************************  
"That was a great movie Grace," Eli smiled wickedly as they reached the lobby of the cinema, where people lined at the concession stands for snacks. "It was fun," Grace smiled and nodded. They still held hands as they prepared to exit the mall. "Eli!" an unfamiliar voice to Grace called. But Eli knew exactly who it was and tried to make a fast getaway. All too late as the blonde approached. "Hi *Shelley," Eli turned to greet her reluctantly. Grace could feel his palms sweat and grew all the more curious when Eli suddenly let go of her hand. "This is my step-sister Grace...Grace, Shelley from the studio. We used to work together."  
  
"Grace forced a smile as she watched Eli shift uncomfortably. "Hey, I'm sorry about before, I hope I wasn't too harsh -" "No, it's totally cool,"Eli brushed off. "I'm already over it,"   
"Oh well ok then," Shelley's face dropped and there was a sting in her words. "By the way, have you found my barette? It's my favorite one I really would like to have it back." she said nonchalantly, not realizng what kind of effect it would have.  
  
Grace swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You lost a barette at our house?" she choked as the hurt from the previous nights hit her full force. "Yeah, have you seen it? It's small and-" "And silver.." Grace finished, her eyes beginning to well with tears, with anger. Eli's guilt wridden face told her all she needed to know. "I have to go," she said abruptly and took off out the doors. Her anger had well surpassed the pain and she refused to shed more tears for him.  
"Grace!" Eli called for her to stop but she wouldn't. Eli sprinted towards her, caught her arm and spun her around. "Grace, let me explain." "Explain what?!?" Grace growled tearing her arm away from his grasp. "Come on, we'll talk about it on the way home..."  
"I'm not going home with you! I need....I need time to think. I need time away from you," "Ok, so uh... walk around the mall a couple times and then we'll go home," Eli reasoned.   
"No, Eli. Just go. I can'tbe around you right now. " "How will you get home?" he asked concerned. "I'll walk." "It's not safe," "I'll find a ride...." her voice trailed as she searched for someone else she knew. "Ajay!" A tall, dark haired guy with blue eyes and a medium-build turned and began to approach. "Can you give me a ride home?" "Yeah, sure. No problem," he shrugged.  
"See! You can go now." she said evenly as she began to walk away with the teenage boy.  
********************************  
Eli turned away dejectedly and pushed through the doors. At 6 pm the sun was setting and the sky was orange. How could the best day of his life quickly turn into the worst? And why did all of Grace's guy friends have to be good-looking anyway? Slowly, he started up the car and drove silently home. 


	7. chapter 7

There Is No Truth In Him  
  
chapter 7  
  
Author's Note - It sucks that O&A is on hiatus for so long. I was missing some motivation and inspiration for a while. But I saw some old eps. and I caught A Walk To Remember. So umm, here goes the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. And please review! I do honestly read and enjoy your feedback!!  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Grace muttered sullenly as she climbed out of Ajay's pick-up. It was around 8:45pm, and the air had grown chilly and the sky was dark. It had been almost three hours since she had seen Eli and she was not looking forward to their inevitable confrontation. She was still angry, mad at him for lying to her; mad at herself for letting him have such control over her. But she had had feelings for him for three years. This lingering crush, that never really faded. She was hurt because he felt the need to hide the truth from her; almost like he didn't trust her. Of course, it had crossed her mind that Eli might have lied to prevent her from being more hurt...but Grace was almost seventeen. She was a big girl and whatever news he had, she could handle. Grace's steps were slow but steady as she approached the quiet Manning/Sammler household. Turning her keys in the knob, the door pushed open with a creak.  
  
It was dark inside. And Grace's mind hoped that Eli wasn't home yet, and she could avoid talking to him at least for tonight. She shut the door behind her, and flicked on a lamp nearby. "Eli..." Grace acknowledged startled to find him sitting in the dark. Obviously, he was waiting; he wasn't going to let her escape him. "Grace, we need...." "To talk. I know," she nodded, deciding it was best not to fight it. She followed him out into the garage.  
************************************************************************  
"I owe you an explanation," Eli said wearily. "You don't owe me anything," Grace replied icily, refusing to meet his gaze. She could feel him watching her; gauging her reactions. She was standing, her back leaning against the door and he was sitting down. His hands pressed together, elbows resting on his lap. "You deserve one, it's the least I can give you, even if you wanna break off whatever we had going. I don't want you to think I blew off you play to be with her." "Who is she?" Grace asked flatly, needing to know. "She was a girl from work I was seeing, but I swear to you nothing was going on between us when you and I..."  
  
"I believe you," Grace's tone softened, although he could still hear the mix of hurt and anger in her voice, feel it in her presence. Eli let out a shallow sigh of relief. "Is that all?" Grace asked impatiently, feeling her eyes start to water. Her steadfast resolve was wearing, and she could feel her heart ache with pain. A pain that clenched around her heart, and she choked back a sob. Eli could feel the thick air of tension bouncing of the walls, closing in on the two of them in them. Long moments of uncomfortable silence before he responded. "Yeah, I guess so..." "Good. I'm so glad we had this talk," Grace replied sarcastically, letting a few stray tears fall as she walked briskly into the house. Then broke into a run, needing to get away get upstairs. She couldn't let Eli see her crying.  
  
"Wait, Grace!" Eli called chasing after her. Running from his bedroom through the kitchen and family room, catching her arm as she bounded up the stairs. The tears were falling freely now, "Please let me go," she pleaded. "No...I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. But then again it's always like Eli to make mistakes," he said feeling down on himself. He continued to brush tears away with his thumbs, cupping her face gently. Eli broke their intense gaze and sat on the steps. Grace felt compelled to do the same. Grace placed a comforting hand on his lap, urging him to continue. To lift his gaze and focus on her face and tell her what he was thinking, what he was feeling. To be honest with her.   
  
"Everyone thinks I am, ya know? I am, I'm such a failure. I can't do anything right, not with school, not with work, not with my mom...you..." "You're not a failure, Eli...I really do believe you." His eyes focused on her own and she gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. "I believe IN you." Eli placed his hand atop of hers. Feeling his heart race and breath quicken. They were still staring deep into each other's eyes. "I want to change, Grace. I don't want to be a low life, I want to be someone people can be proud of,"   
"Your mom loves you Eli, I'm sure she'd proud of everything you've accomplished. I think she gets upset, when she doesn't see you at your full potential. You can be so much more..."  
  
"I got the job Grace," he said finally looking her in the eyes. "Eli, that's wonderful!" Grace assured, truly proud and happy. "I knew you could do it," she brought her other hand to caress his face. She smiled through red watery eyes. Seeing his smile in return...Grace found that she really wasn't hurting anymore. The pain in her heart had subsided and she felt warm inside. A flutter in her heart. Eli leaned in and Grace's eyes slowly fluttered closed. Their lips met softly, and sweetly and then they both pulled away and looked at each other. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" "Yes, Eli, of course." Grace smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. Eli brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.   
Suddenly, Grace stood and pulled him up to join her. "What?" he asked curiously. "Come on, I think we both deserve comfort food right now, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten all day." she laughed dragging him down the steps and to the kitchen. Eli plopped down on a stool by the counter. "So what are we having?" he inquired, while Grace raided the kitchen and cupboards. She pulled out to large bowls and two large spoons, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, whipped cream, and cherries and ice cream. "Oh, I see. A balanced meal." Eli joked and joined Grace in piling up the bowls with ingredients.   
******************************************************************  
When they were done, they brought their ice cream into the living room and Eli lit the fireplace. Eli plopped down on the large sofa with his bowl, putting his legs on the coffee table. And Grace kicked off her shoes and socks, as she joined him. Leaning against one arm of the sofa and resting her legs on Eli's lap. They laughed and talked late into the night. And when Grace could hardly keep her eyes open, Eli walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight at the door. A kiss that made Grace's knees weak and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. His fingers sneaking around her waist. It was after all still their first date...  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! Please review!!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimers - Don't the show...'cause if I did it would never be cancelled. And Shane West would be at my full disposal. Oh, to dream..  
Author's Note - Well, here it is...something new finally. Thanks for being so patient with me.... I was sort of running of places to go...so just go with the flow of this chapter.   
Grace hurriedly shut the door behind her as she came home from school. "Mom...? Aunt Judy?" she called into the seemingly empty house as she set her books down on the coffee table. Searching around the bottom floor, glancing inside the kitchen. Rick had taken both picked up both Zoe and Jessie early from school for a dentist's appointment. Grace's features softened and a half smile curved her lips as she realized the house was completely devoid of parents and siblings. Tossing one strap of her backpack over her shoulder, she scurried up the steps and into her bedroom.   
"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show..." Eli smiled sexily from his spot lying in her bed. "Yeah...?" Grace teased with one quirked eye brow. Then she turned her gaze away from him and turned around for a second as she set her backpack on the chair of her desk. Her silky hair was up, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Eli came up behind her, his strong hands massaging her neck, then slid down to her shoulders. Grace closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. Bringing her hand up to his as he softly placed a kiss at the hollow of her throat.   
They had been seeing each other for almost two months. Behind their parents' backs. And no one suspected. They were all too wrapped up in their own lives to notice the changes that had happened in theirs. And at first Grace had detested how no one payed attention to her...but now....she was thankful for her parents selfishness. And grateful for Eli's adoring eyes and watchful gaze. Eli continued kissing her neck, lightly biting at the soft flesh causing a soft moan to escape her lips as her fingers wound into his hair. Fingernails scraping gently across his scalp.  
His hands slid down the sides of her body, fingers grazing the sides of her breasts and resting at her waist. His arms encircling her and turning her around to face him. Her soft lips brushing lightly against his once and then twice. Before she parted her lips and his tongue slid sensually into her mouth. Grace ran her hands under the khaki button down he had over his wifebeater. Hands roaming unstoppable as she slowly began to move them towards her bed.   
They had decided to move slow in the beginning. Both of them. Grace was inexperienced. Eli almost had too much experience. And so the compromise...they would move at a pace comfortable for both of them. The last thing Eli wanted to do was force Grace into something she wasn't ready for. He would wait for her. She was worth waiting for.   
Eli's legs gave out from under him as the end of the matress bent his knees, causing them to break apart for the first time. Eli chuckled and looked up into Grace's smiling face, his hands at her waist, pulling her down with him. She covered the length of his body, one leg in between his. Her mouth sought his lips again and Eli turned so that he was on top. Grace hooked one jean-clad leg over his, her hands stroking his back. As he again, devoured her neck. Buried in her sweet citrus scent. He loved the smell of her on his clothes and on his pillow when they would meet like this in his room.   
"Honey!!! Gracie?? Are you home?" Lily called and there was rustling downstairs. Eli groaned still on top of her, lifting his head from her neck. "Coming mom!" Grace replied. Eli slid off of her slowly. And they both took a moment to compose themselves before walking to her door. Eli's lips sought hers once more, and placed a quick kiss on her lips before they headed out.   
  
FEEDBACK!!! I NEED IT! I LOVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!!! (LOL) 


	9. chapter 9

Author's note - I know this is a really sad time for all... The final episode of the show we love will be airing tonight. I will definately be tuned in and will be joining all of you for the goodbye....  
Once and Again will be no more.  
  
The summer was fast approaching. You could smell it coming as a soft breeze blew by. It was midnight, and the main house was dark and quiet. Rick and Lily lay fast asleep in their bed, Zoe in her room, and Jessie in the attic. Grace's bed, however, hadn't been slept on. Late Friday nights, she would sneak out of the house and into the garage to be with Eli.  
  
A splinter of light escaped the garage from the space under the door. And faint sounds of murmurs and surpressed laughter. On the lone blue throw rug, Grace sat in flannel pajamas and white shirt, cross legged leaning her back against his bed. Lying face toward the ceiling, flat on his back, Eli toyed with a lock of Grace's hair.  
  
"What does DNA stand for?" Grace read the review questions from the workbook in her lap. After work on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, while all the other members of the house thought he was rehearsing with his band, Eli had been going to college prepatory classes. The connection that Eli felt with Grace was unlike any other feeling he had ever had. He was always thinking about her, wanting to be with her. To make her smile. Very few people in the world possessed the personality that demanded attention and honor...and as far as he was concerned: Grace was one of them. She made him want to be a better person.   
  
"Deoxy Ribonucleaic Acid..." he rushed as he exhaled a breath. He really wasn't thinking about Science at the moment. Room. Bed. Grace. Alone. Those four words raced around in his thoughts. "Okay...that finishes up Science. And now we have History." Grace said trying her best to stifle a yawn. "Ugggghhh!" Eli moaned and turned on his side. Stroking her hair with his fingertips. "Hey! None of That!" Grace swatted at his hand playfully. "Not until we finish these questions." she said as sternly as she could although a smile was on her face. She could tell he was making those puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. She whipped her head around when he started making the whimpering sounds. "Eli!" she adminished with a laugh.  
  
Sure enough, he was in full puppy dog mode. Puckered, quivering bottom lip out and everything. Grace placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "You asked ME to help YOU, remember? Not the other way around, I know you can do this Eli..." He nodded his head reluctantly in submission. He couldn't resist her either. "Thank you baby," she smiled and he leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips.   
  
"OK, bring on the questions..." he sighed. "That's more like it,"   
  
**********************************************************************  
FEEDBACK!!!! 


	10. chapter 10

There Is No Truth In Him  
by daisy14  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm back... Please REVIEW!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was late in August, the summer heat had alleviated and the sun was dancing warm and light on their skin. On a day like this, it would be a crime to be cooped up in a big dark house. Grace had insisted they take a walk. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and although Eli was not one for taking strolls and walks and watching sunsets, he never complained when he was with her. He never had a reason, too.   
  
It was amazing, the things she had taught him about appreciation for simpler things in life. About the beauty of poetry. Literature. Art. The affects they had on one another could clearly be seen. Eli had stopped smoking marijuana, he had a steady job, he was going to school again. And Grace.... Eli had taught her so much more about the real world than any bookcould have. He taught her to be comfortable with herself. He taught her to laugh; how to have fun. And they were both learning first hand about what it was like to be in love. The new emotions scared them both.   
  
Eli leaned against the large oak tree, bark pressing against the black long sleeve shirt he wore. A soft breeze blew wisps of hair in front of Grace's face. He could smell her in the air around him. She sat up against him, her back against his stomach. His hands wrapped around her, resting on her belly. Her hands on top of his.  
  
He brought his lips to her ear, "Grace..." he whispered warm breath caressing her skin. He heard her mutter, could tell her eyes were closed. "Yeah?" "I..." he hesitated. Grace felt him shift underneath her. Eli could feel his palms start to sweat, and Grace stroked his hands with her fingers. Urging him to continue. Eli licked his lips and tried again. "I...."  
  
Grace turned her head and faced him. Eli brought a hand to cup her cheek, stared intently into her encouraging hazel eyes. Watched her face wrinkle in concern, fear flashbefore the windows to her soul. "I love you,"  
  
He drew back instinctively to gauge her reaction. Grace's heart began to race. His voice ringing in her ears. She smiled. "I love you, too." she replied, never breaking their gaze. Eli's soft lips descended on hers. Pillowy kisses. Long and Slow.   
  
She settled back into him when the kiss was over. Another soft breeze blew. They both shut their eyes. Listened to the world around them.  
  
"I never thought I could feel so low, oh darkness I feel like letting go..." Eli sang quietly to her. His voice was masculine and melodic. "If all of the strength and all of the courage, come and lift me from this place, I know I could love you much better than this...."  
  
Grace's body tingled with a kind of happiness, that made her feel ALIVE. Grace let herself go into the special world of his sweet serenade. Basking in the new revelations, new truths. He loved her. She loved him. It was comfortable and perfect. "Full of grace, full of grace....my love."  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS:   
=Grace & Eli's 6 month anniversary  
=new school year gets underway  
=Eli's 19th birthday, Grace's 17th  
=an O & A couple seperates! Which one?  
=graduation  
=the family finds out!  
  
Please stay tuned! I'll be super good to you, I promise! 


	11. chapter 11 kinda short

Author's Note: Keep reading & reviewing, and I promise I will keep writing! This is a little boring...but more Eli/Grace steamy goodness coming when I get the chance!  
  
Under the blanket of the dark sky, Eli and Grace felt no qualms about their relationship and openly showered each other with affection. And tonight, after watching the sun set together, elated over the earlier declaration of their love towards one another; the night walk home was even more special. The autumn wind blew Grace's auburn hair across her face, and the chilly atmosphere caused Grace to quicken her pace home.   
  
Eli jogged up beside her, reaching for her hand and pulling her closer to his body. "Hey....hold on a second there, Grace." he chuckled nervously. He brought a hand to her face softly and she looked away. "What's wrong?" Grace shivered slightly, but not from the cold, it was the way she reacted to his touch.   
  
"You're cold," It was a statement, rather than a question. And his large hands tentatively slid down her neck and rubbed at her arms. "Eli," she shifted her feet. "I'm so in love with you....I - I'm just a little scared about the future and what is going to happen to us."   
  
"Hey..." Eli used his hand to softly caress her face. "Don't worry, Grace, everything will be okay....I promise you,"   
  
"Eli, how do you know?"   
  
"I know it in here," Eli pointed his finger to the side of his head. "But, most of all I feel it in here..." He grasped her hand and lay it flat against his chest, over his heart. Grace's hazel eyes softened, and she leaned into Eli's strong build, reaching her other arm over his neck and allowing her lips to press up against his.   
  
Eli licked the seam of Grace's lips, and she sighed contentedly into his kiss. Their tongues stroking each others under the light of the street lamp. When the night air blew again, Eli and Grace were reminded of where they were and they separated. Grace caressed Eli's cheek with her thumb, and smiled - grabbing onto his hand lightly, "Come on, Eli...let's go home,"  
  
*********************************** 


End file.
